


Gamer AU

by BecauseSin



Series: Stingue Week 2019 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Rogue likes videogames. And other things.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Stingue Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Stingue Week 2019





	Gamer AU

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of a series I didn't think I'll keep writing. [Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694391/chapters/23842977) \- [Part Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831191/chapters/24267816)  
> I don't think there's much context needed if you don't want to read those.

Rogue sighed while he rubbed his left eye, looking at the screen. It was one am. He should have been sleeping two hours ago. He had to get up at seven. He sighed again, unable to type the goodbye words that would let him go to sleep. The party had disbanded almost one hour ago, most people going to sleep but he had been busy bantering with ShinyArmor and time had slipped away before he noticed.

He didn’t want to leave anyway.

He should.

Rogue was stupid.

Stupid because he was sacrificing a restful night just to interact with some pixels. Okay, no. That wasn’t fair. There was a person behind those pixels. A person he didn’t know, someone he had never seen nor talked to, but a person he considered his friend anyway. And he thought the other one did too. He had said so many times, at least.

And Rogue believed him, because he felt the same. He didn’t know anyone he had met in the game in person, but he considered everyone on his guild a friend. And, well, maybe more than a friend. He sighed again, knocking his head on the table and accidentally sending a ‘vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv’ string by public chat.

“U ok there?” sent ShinyArmor by personal messages.

Perfect. Just perfect.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Was his answer, and just a moment later. “I really need to leave now.”

Minutes passed without an answer, and Rogue was considering if he should feel hurt or just left for bed already. He was about to log off when he got another message.

“Ah.” Only that and Rogue wanted to break the screen. Seriously?

“it’s late.” Came another ping. “i didn’t notice. Got distracted by talking to you I guess.”

Rogue blinked. Wasn’t that what he had just thought?

“I’m going off too. Are u playing tomorrow? There’s a new dungeon we could try alone.”

Stupid, stupid Rogue couldn’t stop the smile from reaching his face. Stupid. 

“Sure. see you.”

“Sleep well.”

He managed to see the last line before his avatar disappeared, replaced by the logging screen. Tiredness hit him hard now that he wasn’t distracted by pixels and feelings. He turned off the computer and dragged himself to bed. As his eyes closed, he smiled again thinking about his friend with no face. Rogue was stupid. He liked him. ShinyArmor. He didn’t even know his name. Did it matter so much? Usually Rogue thought it did but that night, lying in his bed half-sleeping he couldn’t care enough. The knight made him smile, laugh and had been with him in every possible way. Rogue liked him. Everything else wasn’t relevant.


End file.
